Bedrock
Bedrock, also known as Hard Rock or Adminium, is a block that is impossible to collect or break when in Survival Mode. Its purpose is to prevent passage into The Void. Bedrock is the barrier to and it is right above The Void. It is typically found as high as layer 5 or 6 in the Overworld, do not break. Description Bedrock is a block with a gray and charcoal pattern found at the bottom of all Minecraft Maps and at the top, bottom, and a few sides of the Nether as well (Xbox and PS3 Edition only). It exists in a specific pattern which is the same on every minecraft world (except superflat ones) which creates a usually-impassable barrier that prevents players from falling past the bottom of the map. If a player is able to wriggle past this layer or destroy it using Creative mode / hacking tools, a player will fall into The Void and die after falling past Y=-63, although it is possible to find a way out if a player quickly turns on Fly-mode or "noclip" and flies straight up. If they are too slow, however, the square of land they had fallen through will turn as black as the rest of The Void. In a default Superflat world, bedrock can be found after digging down three layers of Dirt. Bedrock is effectively, but not completely, indestructible. In Creative Mode, a player can create and destroy it as easily as any other block. In addition, game hacks can also remove bedrock, as well as server administrators. As far as explosions are concerned, bedrock has the maximum possible blast resistance value of 18,000,000, which means that it would take the explosive force of 4,500,000 blocks of TNT to destroy bedrock. Such an explosion would also destroy a large section of the map and crash the game, which means that Java has run out of memory. Bedrock can also be found in The End. On top of some of the obsidian towers in the end, there is a block of bedrock with an Ender Crystal floating above it. This crystal is used to heal the Ender Dragon. Furthermore, bedrock cannot be broken by any means in survival mode. This is due to the hardness being -1, causing the block to take no damage regardless of the level of efficiency on a Pickaxe or the time taken to mine the block. Bedrock first found its way into the game in classic v0.0.12a. Trivia *The Pirate Speak language setting calls bedrock "The Har'est Rock." *Bedrock is often used as a spawn jail since it's nearly impossible to break. It's used as punishment for griefers after removing the creative powers from them. *In ''Minecraft'' Classic, bedrock can always be found at the end of a map. *Bedrock is one of only two types of blocks found in all three Minecraft dimensions, the other block being Air. *A glitch with dark oak trees used to allow players in survival to break through Bedrock. This was later fixed in the 1.8.2 update. *Bedrock burns forever in the End when it is set on fire, like Netherrack. *On console editions, players in creative mode cannot destroy the Bedrock in the layer separating the Overworld and the Void, and players cannot break the bedrock layer separating the Nether from the void as well. **However, players in creative mode on console editions can get into the Void without having to break the bedrock layer. All one has to do is go to the Nether, and go up to the last layer of bedrock separating the nether from the Void via mining straight up. Throw ender pearls up at the bedrock layer constantly until a player has teleported above the bedrock layer and into the Void. Gallery Screen Shot 2014-06-15 at 2.12.19 pm.png|Bedrock spawned on the surface Screen Shot 2014-06-15 at 2.20.02 pm.png|A hole in the bedrock Screen Shot 2014-06-15 at 2.21.00 pm.png|Under the bedrock surface Minecraft_ Windows 10 Edition 3_3_2017 8_39_16 AM.png|Lower Bedrock layer in The Nether|link=The Nether Category:Blocks Category:Opaque Blocks Category:Restrictions Category:Indestructible Blocks Category:Natural Blocks